Dear Someone
by Toujours dans les Nuages
Summary: Ils s'aimaient, d'un amour éternel et pourtant fragile. Elle ne veut plus le revoir, après qu'ils aient partagé la chose la plus intime qui soit, inconprehension,doute, colère, et révelation. Mélange de Cher inconnu de Doherty et Twilight de Meyer. Humain
1. Chapter 1

**Hey vous tous,**

**j'avais cette histoire en tête la première fois que j'ai lu le livre de ****Berlie Doherty, Cher inconnu.**** Livre génialissime, et émouvant sur deux adolescents basculant brutalement dans le monde des adultes. Ici nos deux protagonistes, Bella et Edward, vont avoir une romance particulière. Je n'en dis pas plus. Autant vous dire que ce livre je l'ai lu il y a très longtemps et il restera mon coup de cœur avant ****Twilight**** de la célèbre ****Stephanie Meyer****, que tous le monde connaît.**

**Donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ni même l'histoire, je ne suis que le mixeur des deux, si on peut dire…**

**Bonne lecture, et je n'abandonne pas mes autres histoires, je les ais mises de coté, par manque d'inspiration, ou de temps, car je ne voulais pas les bâcler.**

* * *

**Dear Someone**

**Prologue**

_ Début décembre :_

La lumière des réverbères éclairait ma chambre, mon refuge. A la fin du mois je serais loin, au Canada, j'ai enfin eu une réponse positive d'une université. Ma chambre me semble petite, je n'y avait jamais prêté attention avant se soir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bon en avant, en seulement quelque mois, d'être devenu adulte, un homme. Elle représente mon enfance et mon adolescence de footballeur du Lycée ; il y a encore punaisé sur les murs mon poster de la playmate de l'année dernière, mon armoire ouverte est tristement vide, seul sur un cintre un tee shirt, vestige de la plus belle année de ma vie. Je ne l'ai jamais lavé depuis…(soupir). Une brise s'engouffra dans le fenêtre ouverte et fis dansé le tee shirt bordeaux, une tache bout ou plutôt d'argile lui rappelant la soirée ou tout a commencé, un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_**Voix off : Chris**_

Vous avez déjà ressentit ce sentiment ? Vous savez, celui indéchiffrable, incompréhensible, celui relaté dans tant de livres, des Talk Show en somme partout. Pourtant pour nous, simple hommes, qui n'y connaissons rien, c'est le moment, a cette instant où vous pensez ne pas en avoir besoin, c'est là où il vous tombe dessus. Vous assommant d'une force que vous ne pouvez réagir, juste le subir. Ce sentiment est immense, terrifiant, transcendant, et impossible a décrire si on ne l'a jamais vécus. Oui, car ce sentiment, ce vie. Ce sentiment qui vous fait faire des choses que vous n'auriez jamais fais si il n'était pas là, comme se levé a 4h du matin pour acheté des fraise dans une épicerie a 1h de route de chez vous, juste pour ce sentiment, juste pour ELLE. Ce sentiment, c'est l'amour.

Je sais que ça somme guimauve, mais seuls ceux qui ne l'ont vécus peuvent revendiqué ça, car les autres me comprennent et savent que j'ai raison, car ils l'ont vécus, ou le vivent en ce moment avec LA personne qui a déclenché ce sentiment, qui l'a fait grandir, la fait brûler, qui vous a fait brûler, fondre sur place comme du chocolat en pleine canicule. Oui, seule cette personne peut vous faire fondre en un regard, un sourire, et vous faire, faire toute ses choses folles dont vous n'avez conscience de les avoir faite uniquement qu'en ont vous le dit. Mais peut importe, il peut vous faire vivre, ou mourir en instant. Même si vous connaissez les risques, les enjeux, le jeux en vaut la chandelle.

_**Fin de voix off**_

J'étais assis sur mon lit, le soleil avait déjà laissez place a sa belle, et son visage m'observait. J'avais revécus cette scène, un millions de fois dans ma tête, se tee shirt, son odeur en était encore imprégné, comme une douce caresse, je m'étais fais violence pour ne pas le prendre avec moi. Car cette torture devait cessé, elle ne voulait plus de moi, je causais sa perte, notre perte a tout les deux. Le pire c'est que j'aimais encore, peut être même encore plus. Il y avait un vide impossible a comblé, malgré ma stupide tentative de l'oublié, son visage revenait sans fins devant mes yeux. A chaque pas, a chaque geste, chaque chose me ramenait a elle, comme un aimant invisible, dont elle était le centre d'attraction. Comment j'en étais arrivé là ? Mon Dieu, j'aurais préfère qu'on m'achève. Le temps devait être mon allié, pourtant c'était l'inverse, il était mon cauchemar, mon pire ennemi et Dieu sait que j'en avais récolté pas mal en quelques mois. Elle allait m'oublié et refaire sa vie, comme elle l'avait dit, lors de notre dernière rencontre, je devait en faire autant, non ? Mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'est pourquoi, quant j'ai lu la lettre d'acceptation, j'ai penser que la distance m'aiderais a mettre fin ou ou moins diminué son absence, son vide. Quelqu'un frappait sur la porte de ma chambre, me faisant sortir de ses souvenirs, de son souvenir, car c'est tout ce qui me restait, un souvenir.

-Entre Papa

Il balaya la chambre du regard.

-Elle va me semblé bien vide sans toi.

Mon père était médecin, était car il a pris une année sabbatique, depuis que maman est partie vivre avec son nouveau…je n'arrive même pas a prononcé ce mot. Elle était partie en nous laissant seuls, mon père, mon frère Willy et moi. Seule une lettre nous avait expliqué son geste, elle trônait sur la table quant je suis rentré de l'entraînement de football, quant je l'ai lu, ma vie, mon monde s'effondrait pour la première fois. Elle avait fini avec :

« Pardonnez moi, mais sachez que je vous aime, et ça a été la décision la plus dure que j'ai prise de toute ma vie.

_Maman »_

-Tiens, quelqu'un a déposez ça il y a quelques minutes, tu vas devoir rouvrir ta valise.

Il me tendit une boite en carton ronde et jaune, dans les mains. Il y avait SON écriture dessus, et mon cœur manqua un battement pour repartir a une cadence plus soutenue. Mon père redescendit les escalier. Je caressais du bout des doigt les lettre comme pour m'assuré qu'elle ne s'effacerons pas, « Helene ».

J'ouvris lentement la boite, déposant le couvercle derrière moi sur le lit. A l'intérieur il y avait des lettre une bonne centaine, elles commençaient toute de la même façon : Cher inconnu.

Comment devais je le prendre ? Il y a encore quelques mois nous étions plus que ça, désormais, c'est tout ce que j'étais pour elle, un inconnu ? Je commençais par la première, me jurant de les lire toute, pour la comprendre, ou m'immergé un peu en elle, dans son monde, qui désormais était également le mien.


	2. Changement

**Cette partie je l'ai inventé, elle n'est pas dans le livre ****de DOHERTY. **

**J'ai voulus la rajouter, car je trouve que la première rencontre donne toujours un aperçut de la chute de l'histoire, et aussi parce que j'avais envie de décrire leur première rencontre, basta, na ! Les nouveaux arriverons en même temps que le prochain chapitre. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont tous de Melle Meyer et de Mme DOHERTY.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Mois d'Octobre 2008_

**Changement**

**POV Chris (NA =Edward)**

**…_BIP BIP… BIP BIP…_**

Je balançais mon coussin pour éteindre l'étranger qui m'a coupé en plein fantasme sur la nouvelle prof d'Anglais, aux jambes, juste divine. Elle avait ses lunette rouge carrée, ses cheveux raide était éparpillé sur le bureau en teck de la salle C15 en vue des poster de MacBeth et Hamlet punaisé au mur. Cette position semi-allongé lui donnait un petit coté sauvage, bien loin de son coté de vierge effarouchée, coincée habituelle et de son chignon serré. Elle ne portait que son soutient gorge noire en dentelle avec un nœud rouge entre ses petit seins. Sa petite culotte quasi transparente, elle aussi en dentelle. Allongée nonchalamment sur le bureau, ses pieds a chaque extrémité du bureau, jambes relevées, montrant ainsi ses délicieux mollets. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda avec un sourire en coin, moi j'étais assis a ma place habituelle, soit au milieu a l'avant dernier rang, et je me satisfaisais moi même, avec ma main dans mon pantalon. C'était mieux qu'un magasine, elle avait les sous vêtements de la fille du nouveau playboy, mon livre de chevet depuis deux jours sans partenaire physique, soit pour moi une éternité. Celle de la page de couverture, la brune aux santiags penché noir sur un ballon de foin… Elle commençait a passez une main entre ses seins en roulant des hanche au rythme de mes vas et viens, j'haletais, sa main descendait de plus en plus bas, quant elle arriva a son intimité, elle perdit sa main dans son sous vêtement en continuant ses roulement de bassin au même rythme que ma main et la sienne, elle se cambra et augmenta ses roulement du bassins, me faisant accéléré également les miens, au bout de quelques minutes, nous gémissions ensemble. Et cette abrutie d'alarme m'a réveillé au moment ou elle dégrafais sous soutient gorge, il y en un qui a bien cherché le plaquage murale avec mon coussin ! Je me retournais sur le dos, je soulevais les couvertures pour voir si j'avais…redescendu de mon petit nuage, apparemment…non. Une douche froide s'impose, si je veux pas être en retard en cour. Je soupirais et sortie du lit, j'enfilais un jogging, puis je descendis a la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner, j'étais affamé, les émotion sa creuse ! Papa (NA =Carliste) n'était pas encore levé, et Willy (NA =Jasper) dormais toujours aussi. Je me dépêchais de mettre deux assiettes, deux bols sur la table avec deux verres. Et sortie le jus d'orange, le lait et six œuf du frigos. Je m'attaquais a préparé un petit déjeuné a mon frère et moi. Au bout d'une demie heure les œufs et le bacon était sur le table, je remplissais un verre de lait pour Willy et un de jus d'orange pour moi. Je montais les marches rapidement en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et ouvrit doucement la porte de Willy, qui dormait toujours sa tête enfouie sous son coussin. Je m'approchais et dégageais le coussin, il grognait et se retournais sur le dos, en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

-Oh non, il est quel heure ?

-Bonjour a toi aussi, si j'ai bien dormis ? Oui, merci, j'ai fais un rêve plutôt intéressant avec Miss J'ai un bâton dans de glace dans le cul. Et toi ?

-T'as rêvé de Miss Weber ? T'es dégeulasse, tu viens de me coupé l'appétit ! Je crois que je vais juste prendre une douche, et bloqué les image de Weber dans ma tête, parce que je risque de te gerbé dessus !

Je riais, la tête de Willy, ses cheveux partait dans tout les sens lui cachant une partie du visage. Willy est plus jeune que moi de deux ans, il ressemble plus a ma mère physiquement. Les cheveux blonds, assez long pour lui couvrire les yeux, avec quelques bouclettes rebelles, les yeux bleue de papa et il est pas très grand, enfin tout est relatif, comparé a moi il est petit. Du haut de mon 1m92 Willy m'arrivais au nez, ce qui m'amusait, et ce qui l'énervais. Moi j'étais un mélange de papa et de maman, soit blond vénitiens, non pas roux, blond vénitiens, c'est Allison (NA =Jessica) qui m'avait expliqué la différence pendant une heure durant la pose de midi. Je n'avais absolument rien retenue, juste que se jour là, on l'avais fais dans les toilettes des filles, aux deuxième. Le fautif un petit soutien gorge bleue foncé que j'avais vu quant elle penchait la tête pour mangé, entre son chemisier déboutonné bleue...

Allison, on pourrait la qualifier de petite amie, nous, nous affichons au lycée et l'année dernière avons été élue Roi et Reine du bal de fin d'année. Allison a des fesses trop tentante et des seins généreux, les cheveux noir cette année, enfin je crois ? J'ai pas vraiment regardé sa tête…L'année dernière elle les avait blond. Deux yeux euh marron, et des jambes un peu courte a mon goût, malgré ses talons aiguille elle m'arrivait a peine a hauteur d'épaule, mais bon son petit postérieur était le mieux du lycée, et elle était aussi populaire que moi, donc c'était juste évident qu'on sorte ensemble. Ses deux copine étaient pas trop moches non plus, la plus chiante celle qui parle autant qu'Allison, Lola (NA =Lauren) pfffou, elle a débit de parole, c'est a peine si elle respire entre deux phrase !!! Elle était sortie avec mon meilleur amis, Jim (NA =Emmett), ils ont rompus juste avant l'été, pour pouvoir profité des vacances chacun de leur coté on va dire.

Willy sortit du de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain, bon ben je vais allez déjeuner. Après je m'habille, et passe cherché mon meilleur amis, qui s'est fait retiré son permis le mois dernier, pour consommation d'alcool ou pour avoir vomis sur l'agent de police qui l'a arrêté, ça va savoir, lequel des deux a joué le plus, en même temps c'es Jim, c'est la deuxième fois qui lui retire le droit de conduire.

Je versais mon café dans le bol, et commençait a manger mes œuf et mon bacon. Au bout de 20 minutes Willy descendait, habillé, je me bougeais a prendre la douche et d'enfilé des fringues, pour pas être trop a la bourre et pouvoir rentré en cours. A merde, le proviseur fait son speech aujourd'hui. Faut pas que j'arrive a la traîne, j'ai déjà été exclus trois jours la semaine dernière, j'ai pas envie d'être exclus aussi cette semaine, il y a le match avec les Wolf de Washington, on les a pas encore battu, mais ça c'est parce que je faisais pas encore partie de l'équipe de baseball ! Cette année on va explosé tout les record, je le sens, surtout qu'au dernier match on a écrasé ses sangsues de phoenix, grâce a mon home run !

Je descendais en vitesse les escaliers attrapant mon sac de cour de la veille, et de l'avant veille, enfin bref, je crois qu'il y a les même truc dedans depuis la rentré de septembre, je suis pas du genre bosseur et j'arrive a m'en tiré, donc pourquoi se foulé, sérieux ?

Willy grimpe a l'arrière comme d'hab. La dernière fois que mon frère était monté a l'avant Jim lui avait vomis dessus, s'était le soir ou je sortais officiellement avec Alli, avant on avait juste un plan cul.

Jim sort de sa baraque avec sa sœur (NA : Non, ce n'est pas Bella, mais Alice, ouai je sais Jazz est dans la lune pour le moment !), comment je peux pas la sentir, elle m'énerve, Miss intello !

-Hey frangin !! Me dit Jim en sautant de ma décapotable, sans même ouvrire la portière, sa sœur grimpe dans son vieux 4X4 Toyota. Je redémarre avant elle.

-Alors tu vas reprendre avec Lola , ou t'as déjà une autre que tu voudrais pour l'hivers ?

Il met la main sur son menton, semblant réfléchir intensément, puis se tourne vers moi.

-Je sais pas il y a une nouvelle qui va arrivé, d'après se que Lucy m'a dit hier soir. J'adore la chair fraîche. Dis t-il en se frottant les mains, je lèves les yeux aux ciel ! Il changera jamais.

-T'es pire que moi ! Tu sais même pas a quoi elle ressemble, si ça se trouve elle est grosse avec un appareil dentaire comme Cindy (NA : Personnage inventé, un mixe entre ugly betty et le destin de Lisa, ok, je sais vla les référence ! lol !) !

Il me fait ça tête, qu'en il va vomir, et met la tête a l'extérieur comme si il vomissait.

-T'es degeulasse, elle m'a persécuté tout une année pour sortir avec moi ! Ne dis plus jamais ça, sinon je vais vraiment vomir, mais cette fois ci ne se sera pas sur ton frère mais sur toi, sur ton beau petit pantalon !

-Ok, Ok. Mais tu sais que Lola pense que vous allez reprendre ? Parce que vous le faite chaque année, c'est le même scénario.

-Sauf si la belle Italienne qui va venir me retiens entre ses jolies petites cuisses.

-Elle est italienne ! Cris mon frère a l'arrière.

-Eh vas y mollo toi, si tu veux pas que je castre avant que tu vois des seins ! Dit Jim à l'intention de Willy, qui se renfrogna sur la banquette.

On arrivait devant le lycée et je me garais a ma place habituelle, a coté de l'Audi d'Alli. Elle était déjà rentré a l'intérieur avec les autres, pour le discourt du proviseur, Merde !

-Faut qu'on bouge le proviseur fait un speech dans la salle de gym ! Jim allait répliquer.

-Tu veux pas assisté au match contre les Wolf ? Il sortit de la voiture et couru à l'intérieur, je courais derrière lui avec Willy. On entendait le proviseur.

**… _je compte donc sur vous tous pour les accueillir, et les mettre a l'aise, j'ai chargé Lucy Swan la présidente du comité des élèves pour qu'il se familiarise avec notre école, cette ville et notre pays…_**

On rentrait dans le gymnase a bout de souffle, toute l'école était assis sur les gradins, merde ! Lola et Alli nous faisaient des signes de mains, au cas où on les avait pas encore remarqués. Willy passa derrière moi et s'assis en haut, le proviseur s'était tu, et me regardais d'un regard qui signifiait que j'étais sur la touche pour le match, F*** !!

- Masen, Swan quel entrée ! Vous deux,(en nous montrant du doigt),je vous veux dans mon bureau a 17h00, et vous pouvez dire adieu a votre match de vendredi !

Jim me regardait, puis baissa la tête les mains sur ses genoux comme moi, nous essayons de reprendre notre souffle. On s'installait dans les gradins a coté des filles, Lola a coté de Jim, moi a coté d'Alli.

_**Bon et bien après cette parenthèse, je voulais vous signaler qu'ils arriveront demain, donc je ne veux aucune altercation, si vous ne voulez pas que je supprime le bal de Noël et de fin d'année, j'ai été clair.**_

Il dit cette phrase en me regardant, oui chef pas de bêtise ! Qu'est ce que je m'en contre fou du bal ! J'aurais préfère qu'il m'empêche d'y allé au lieu du match !

Sur ceux je laisse la parole à Melle Weber.

-Encore des salopes qui vont débarquer ! Dis Alli.

-Quoi ? T'es déjà jalouse, sans même les voir ? Mmm ça promet ! Ria Jim, Lola se tourna et lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

-Me dis pas que tu t'intéresse a eux ? Tu veux te les faire, hein ?! T'es vraiment trop con Jim, j'ai vraiment bien fais de te plaqué !

-Minute papillon, JE t'ais jeté ! Nuance ! Et si tu crois que je vais me les faire tu as 100% raison, mais bon qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, vu qu'on est plus ensemble, tu croyais quant même pas que j'allais t'invité au bal de Noël ou de fin d'année quant même ?

Elle resta la bouche ouverte, sans cligné des yeux, sous le choc, puis se leva et partie, sous le regard de tout le lycée, Alli m'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle partie elle aussi. Je regardais Jim, en souriant.

-T'es vraiment pas subtile, espèce de brute ! Lui dis-je en rigolant, et lui tapant le bras comme le faisait Lola.

Celui hausse les épaules, ouai, c'est vrai qu'il s'en fou comme de sa première chemise, mais bon, si la nouvelle, l'envoi boulé, il va devoir trouvé un autre plan cul, et il va être infernal tant qu'il aura rien trouvé !

Le proviseur continuait son speech, mais bon personne, n'écoutait trop focalisé sur les nouveaux, qui vont débarqué, moi, j'étais en train de réfléchir a ce que je pourrais dire, a l'autre hiboux mal baiser pour que je puisse allé au match, parce que merde, j'en avais envie, les voir pleurés comme des gosses, parce qu'on les aura laminé ! Si je propose de taffer plus et d'avoir des meilleurs notes ? Non, déjà dit la dernière fois ! Proposé d'aider les nouveau a s'intégrer ? Mauvaise idée, la dernière fois, j'ai couché avec elle, ce qui en soit n'est pas un problème, a part qu'on a été filmé et qu'elle est retournée en France, la frenchy.

Merde, j'ai pas la moindre idée de lui faire changé d'avis ! Euh, ah je sais ! A ouai mais c'est… compliqué si je resté le plus cool du bahut ! AHHH ! Bon je crois que je n'ais pas le choix…

On se levait et suivait le prof, au moins on a raté 1H30 de cours, de maths ? Non, histoire. Ouai, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Après j'ai la Weber je lui demanderais, comme ça elle en touchera deux mots a l'autre, qu'est ce qui faut pas faire, les autres ont intérêt a la fermé, parce que sinon ça va chier, et pas qu'un peu !

La sonnerie me réveilla, oui, j'étais en train de dormir au fond de la classe, normal, il était a peine 12H !

J'attendis que la salle soit vide pour parler a Weber.

-Et bien monsieur Masen, qu'attendez vous, sortez.

Elle releva sa tête, ses lunette rouge sur son nez, j'avoue Willy a raison ses dégeux de l'imaginé…Urk !

-Euh…et bien en faite…je…voudrais faire partie de la pièce.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, retira ses lunettes.

-Masen, si vous avez fais un autre paris, pour faire partie de la pièce, je tiens a vous dire, que vous perdez votre temps, merci de quitté la salle et de fermé en sortant.

Elle remit ses lunettes et continua à écrire.

-Non, je voudrais faire partie de la pièce…je…j'en ai besoin pour l'université. C'étais soit ça, soit le club des matheux, euh…je veux dire le programme de mathématiques avancé.

Ellen releva la tête, et sembla réfléchir. J'avais pas vraiment menti, pour l'université, il fallait une activité optionnel, proposé au lycée, pour montré je cite : « notre implication dans la vie de notre établissement », donc bon si je voulais dégagé de ce bled perdus avec Jim, pas le choix.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, mais effectivement je ne vous vois absolument dans le programme avancé de mathématique, en vue de votre piteux niveau dans celui ci. Cependant je ne vais pas vous faire rentré comme ça, vous passerez l'audition comme tout le monde, j'en toucherais deux mots au proviseur. Mais je vous préviens, si vous en faite partie, a la moindre incartade, vous être renvoyé de la pièce, et je dis bien si vous en faite partie, car je ne suis pas la seul a jugé, il y aura deux autre personnes. Donc si vous voulez toujours en faire partie, demain 14h dans la salle de théâtre. Ais je été claire, monsieur Masen ?

-Euh oui…madame Weber.

Je sortais de la salle, Jim n'était plus la, certainement au self, ce goinfre !

Plus j'avançais vers le self, plus la panique, dans quoi je m'étais fourré, me sautais a la figure, si Jim l'apprend il va m'en faire bavé, et Alli, risque de me lâcher, c'est sur il y a mieux pour devenir roi du bal de fin d'année, mais bon le match vaut tout les sacrifice, le plaisir de voir les Wolf chiallés, sera mémorable !

Je rentrais dans le réfectoire, sous les regard de mon fan club, je leur sourie, et elles faillis s'étouffer, j'adore l'effet que j'ai, c'est un sentiment de contrôle, et jouissif. Je pris une pomme, sur un plateau, et une part de pizza sur un autre, puis je me m'assis a la table habituelle a coté d'Alli, en face de Jim, la sœur de Jim Lucy, mon frangin qui étais en train de parler avec elle de je sais pas trop quoi mais ça me plaisais pas, et Lola qui était a l'opposé de la table en face d'Alli, en pleine discussion shopping.

-T'as foutus quoi avec la Weber pendant tout ce temps ?

Merde ! Euh, faut que je trouve un bobard plausible.

-Euh rien, elle m'a fait chier parce que je dormais sur la table.

Il me cru, et continua a mangé sa, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5ème part de pizza en vue du nombres d'assiettes.

Lola jetait de temps en temps des regards en biais à Jim, qui était trop concentré sur sa nourriture pour s'en rendre compte. Willy toujours en pleine conversation avec cette intello, au sujet d'un film ou d'un bouquin, j'essayais de comprendre, mais rien. Elle à pas intérêt a s'amouraché de mon frère, l'année prochaine c'est lui qui reprendra les reines, et sera le mec le plus populaire comme moi je le suis, alors avec un boulet c'est mort !

Alli caressait ma cuisse de sa mains gauche et moi son dos sous son petit tee-shirt. Je sens qu'avant d'aller au prochain cours on va faire un tour au toilette du deuxième.

En fin d'après midi, Jim Willy et moi, décidions d'aller boire une ou deux bières chez MacMahon autour d'un billard. 15 minutes de route plus tard j'étais garé en face du Pub, et nous sortions de ma décapotable.

-Bon sinon toi et Alli ? Toujours aussi obsédé ?

-J'ai aucune envie d'entendre les parties de jambes en l'air de mon frère Jim, donc s'il te plait !

-Tu devrais ! Je te signale que t'as une réputation a tenir l'année prochaine ! Au faite a ce rythme, ton frère et moi allons devoir te payer une pute avant la fin de l'année !

Je lui donnai une claque derrière la tête, n'ayant pas envie que mon frère perde son pucelage dans les cuisses d'une pute. Même si je suis d'accord avec Jim, au rythme ou il va, il va encore être puceau avant l'année prochaine.

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que ça te ferais plaisir que ton frère ruine ta réputation en étant un éjaculateur précoce ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et tournais la tête pour voir celle de mon frère, les yeux rivé au sol, avec des rougeurs au niveau des pommettes. Il était embarrassée, merde ! C'est vrais que mon frère et moi sommes totalement différent, lui est du genre romantique et timide, bien que Jim le décoince un peu, sa timidité est toujours présente quant on lui présente une fille. Les filles trouvent ça mignons, il me semble qu'il soit sortit avec une fille, Charlotte je crois qu'elle s'appelais, le pauvre une vrai nympho ! Je crois que le blocage vient de la, elle l'avait traité de PD parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu couchée avec elle. Pourtant elle était loin d'être vilaine, mise a part son QI de poule et sa voix nasillarde… Moi étant son grand frère, je l'ai défendu et résultat elle partie en France.

-C'est bon t'inquiet pas Willy, c'est pas la fin du monde d'avoir rien fais avec une fille, tu la trouvera, te met pas la pression, ça se fera tout seul.

Il releva la tête, et me souris, je savais que je l'avais rassuré un peu du moins.

-Ouai et puis je sais que chez certaines filles elles trouvent ça excitent de pouvoir joué les « institutrices » ! Dis Jim en passant un bras autour des épaules de Willy.

On rentrait dans le Pub toujours en rigolant de la dernière phrase de Jim. On commanda les bières et commença a jouer. On voyait plus les heure défilées, on s'amusait bien, au bout de 4h de jeu intensif, je raccompagnais Jim chez lui, et rentrait a la maison. Papa avait commencé a faire a mangé. Mon frère et moi échangions un regard. Mon père était nul en cuisine, la dernière fois qu'il avait cuisiné, Willy a fini au urgence, donc depuis se jour, nous sommes très méfiant, et préférons faire la cuisine nous même.

-Euh papa ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu veux nous tuer ?

-HaHaHa, toujours aussi drôle Willy ! Si tu veux savoir, j'ai voulu retenter l'expérience des fourneaux. Et je me suis également remis a faire de la poterie, si vous pensez que je mens, allez voir au sous sol, il y a une statue que j'ai commencé et deux vase en train de séché sur l'étagère du fond.

Willy et moi descendions au sous sol, et effectivement une statue d'une femme trônais en plein milieux, ainsi que deux vases encore humide. Impossible ! Mon père avait arrêté sa passion quant maman était partie, pourquoi avoir repris alors ?

Willy ouvrit la bouche en premier.

-Deux solution bien que je penche pour aucune des deux ; soit maman est ou va revenir, ou il a rencontré quelqu'un, bien que le quant ? Serait bienvenue, t'en pense quoi ? Je sais j'y crois pas non plus mais en même temps (il tripota la statue, au milieu de la pièce), c'est bizarre non ?

Je reflechissais. Mon père s'était focalisé sur son boulot depuis que maman s'était évaporé, alors cette soudaine envie de poterie ou de fourneau est assez…bizarre. Je m'approchais de plus près de la statue, papa refusais de travailler sur des photos, résultat maman, willy et moi lui servions de modèle. Le plus étrange, c'est que la statue ne ressemblais pas du tout a maman, Willy avait il raison ? Papa et une autre que maman, ensemble ?

**-Bon vous n'allez pas rester ici toute la soirée, monté et venez manger, ça va être froid !**

Hurla mon père en haut des escaliers.

Willy et moi, montions en silence. Mon père nous fit un sourire en déposant nos assiettes devant nous. A première vue ça semblait comestible, pas d'odeur nauséabonde, pas de couleur étrange, bref il ne restait plus qu'a…goûté, je regardait mon frère qui prit sa fourchette et ramassa quelque chose dans son assiette qui ressemblait a un morceau de viande. Il me regarda et désigna du menton mon assiette. OK j'allais faire le cobaye pour ce soir, je pris le même morceau que Willy dans mon assiette et le mis dans ma bouche, sous les regard impatient de mon père et mon frère. C'était pas mauvais, c'était pas aussi bon qu'un hot dog moutarde ketchup mayo, mais ça équivalait bien a une part de pizza de la cantine, donc j'avalais et souris.

-C'est pas mauvais, c'est quoi et surtout ou t'as appris a faire ça, moi qui avait l'habitude des spaghettis trop cuit, ça change.

-C'est une nouvelle collègue de travail, italienne, qui m'as appris, je me souvient plus du nom, mais c'est simple a faire alors, voilà.

Willy me donna un coup de pied sous la table, qui voulait dire 'j'avais raison'. Une fille, génial ! Quel plaie, oui, si en plus elle se pointe a la maison, ça va être fantastique ! Et F*** !

-Elle est venue t'aider a la maison, ou elle t'a juste dit la recette, j'essayais d'être subtile, mais en vue de l'expression de papa, c'étais assez évident que non, ses yeux rond et sa bouche ouverte ne trompais pas !

-Chritopher Antony Masen, et William Louis Masen, je-je vous permet pas de-de…ce n'est pas vos oignons. Je suis votre paternelle, donc je…n'ai pas a me justifié, point.

-Mais t'inquiet pas papa, moi je suis content. Et juste évite de faire tes affaires avec elle, quant on est a la maison, c'est tout.

Mon père regardait Willy avec des yeux ronds ! J'étais a moitié d'accord avec lui, c'est vrais qu'être dans la même maison qu'eux me répugnais, donc qu'ils attendent qu'on soit partis, m'allais. Mais je n'aimais pas beaucoup l'idée, qu'on ne soit plus de trois a la maison, notre cocon, notre vie n'allait plus être la même, l'idée qu'une femme soit au milieu ne m'enchantait pas bien au contraire, mais d'un autre coté, ça faisait longtemps que maman ne donnait plus signe de vie, et papa devait avancé, je devais allé de l'avant et le laissé être heureux.

Le repas se fit dans un silence religieux, pas pesant ni gênant, mais agréable, nous savourions le dîner fait par les soins de papa.

Je débarrassais la table et mettais les assiettes dans le lave vaisselles, papa et willy devant la télé, en train de regarder un match de baseball, une redif je crois.

J'aimais cette ambiance, ces moments juste nous trois ensemble a rien faire, juste ensemble, je n'avais aucune envie qu'une femme détruise ça, a part maman, elle est peut être partie et n'a plus donnée de nouvelle, mais, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai encore l'espoir qu'elle rentre dans le salon, nous engueulant parce qu'elle veut encore regardé un talk show barbant. Je la laisserais regardé tout les talk shows, si elle revenait a la maison, je l'aiderais a faire la bouffe, a rangé la maison, tout se qu'elle voudra, juste qu'elle revienne. Je me souviens de ses crises, parce qu'on la forçait a regardé les match de baseball avec nous, au finale on était bien tous assis devant la TV. Papa et maman allongés sur le canapé et moi et Willy assis par terre dos au canapé, comme une famille unis. Je ne veux personne d'autre que maman dans les bras de papa, je sais je suis un égoïste, papa mérite le bonheur, mais cette image m'appartiens, et elle ne s'incrustera jamais sur ce tableau, c'est le notre.

-Alors cette journée ? Bon toi Chris je sais ton proviseur a téléphoné, je suis désolé que tu puisses pas participé au match. Mais en tant que père je suis censé être en colère et te dire d'aller dans ta chambre, non ? Je le regardais en souriant, j'ai un père génial !

-Euh ouai, mais on sais que t'es pas un père conventionnel, alors je vais resté regardé la fin du match avec vous. Il sourit

-Et toi Willy ?

-Euh ben normal, pourquoi tu poses la question, ça te ressemble pas.

La j'avoue Willy est le plus intelligent de nous deux, c'est pas nouveau, c'est une encyclopédie, il adore les bouquins, je vais dire un truc de dingue, mais il préfère les bouquins, au plaisir charnelle avec une fille, je sais c'est dingue !! Bon revenons a la discussion, pourquoi papa, s'intéresse tout d'un coup a notre journée ?

-Comme ça. Juste pour savoir ce que vous faite au lycée.

Moi et Willy on se regardait, Ok, il a pet au casque, ça a l'air plus grave que ce que j'avais pensé !

On reporta notre attention sur la TV, après un home run final, le match se termina, a 11h30. Nous montions tous dans nos chambres respectives. Je me déshabillais en réfléchissant d'ou pouvais provenir, cette soudaine envie de savoir ce qu'on faisait au lycée. Une seul réponse bourdonna dans ma tête, un son étouffé par mes pensées contradictoire, impossible, si ça l'est! La nouvelle collègue de papa.

En laissant l'évidence m'envahir, je m'endormis, en faisant des rêves étrange, flippant, papa se mariait avec la statue du sous sol, et maman avait un gosse dans les bras et pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Je me réveillais en sursaut, ça avait l'air réel. Tournant la tête vers mon réveil, 07h00 ! Bon ben plus qu'a faire le petit déj.

Comme d'hab, je réveillais mon frère grognon, il mangea pendant que je me lavais, m'habillais, puis ce fut mon tour de mangé pendant que mon frère pris sa douche et alla se préparé, j'en profitais pour cogité a se que ça voulais dire. Papa allait finir par l'épousé et maman a refais sa vie avec un autre et nous a rayer de sa vie, vue qu'elle a fait eu un gosse. La vérité fait mal, elle nous a oublié, elle refait sa vie, je dois tourner la page, facile à dire !

Mon frère descendit en trombe.

-Papa est pas dans sa chambre, et le lit est pas défait, il-il est parti Chris ? Comme maman.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? Et désolé pour le retard exames et fetes en tout genres = manque de sommeil, d'inspiration et de temps.**

**Le prochain marquera leurs rencontres.**

**Dites moi si il est lent, ou si l'histoire est pourris. C'est le bouton en dessous.**

**Bisous **


	3. Attraction

**Bonjour/Bonsoir everybody!**

Euh je reviens de deux semaines de folie...passons les détails genant, pour résumé, je n'étais pas souvent devant un pc, plutot en train de décuvé dans mon lit enfouie sous ma couette gris souris (je sais pas pourquoi je vous dis la couleur de ma couette... je débloque, car on s'en fou, grave!), et oui la fin des exams ( oui il faut décompressé en enlevant toute inhibition, et grace a jake daniels et ses alcolytes, on passe une bonne soirée!)... Bref, je me suis rattrappé en dégainant la suite de cette fics. Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira...

**Bon, ben bonne lecture**

* * *

**Attraction**

**Pov Chris (=Edward)**

J'en laissais tombé ma tartine dans le bol de café. Je me relevais d'un bond du tabouret et grimpais les escaliers quatre a quatre, arrivé devant la chambre de papa, je me ruais dans sa penderie. Toutes ses affaires y étaient, ok. Son lit n'était pas défait, aïe ! Pas de mot dessus, ni sur la table de nuit. C'est pas le genre de papa de se levé au aurore, ou de pas laissé de mot quant il part, donc sa sent pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je descendais les marche, Willy était assis en bas, la tête enfouis dans ses bras, merde il chialle ! Normal, il a vécus le départ de ma mère comme un abandon, rectification, c'est un abandon, bref, depuis, il vie dans sa bulle, où seul moi y ai accès de temps en temps. Alors si papa c'est cassé, fuck !

-Attend Willy, peut être qu'il est partis a l'hosto, une urgence, et il a pas voulu nous réveillé. T'inquiet pas il va arrivé bientôt, c'est rien, il va revenir, tu m'entend, Willy ?

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, re-fuck, communication coupé, je soupirais, il fallait juste que j'attende un peu, ça lui passera. Je remontais dans la salle de bain me préparé. 20 minutes plus tard je redescendait, Willy était en train de prendre son pti'déj. Cool, ça va mieux, bon maintenant faut qu'on bouge, papa va sûrement rentré se soir, oui il va rentré, il ne nous abandonnerais pas, il connaît Willy, il sait qu'il est encore fragile, et qu'il a du mal a digéré le faite que maman est partie avec un autre homme, moi aussi, mais je dois pas craqué, je dois montré l'exemple a Willy, parce que papa, ne l'a pas fait, il a craqué et c'est moi qui est du les ramassés, l'un a l'hosto tentative se suicide pour Willy, et c'est pas passé loin, et l'autre au poste de police, cellule de dégrisement, vous n'imaginez pas a quel point c'était humiliant de voir les regards de ses flics, connard de poulets ! Bon c'est pas tout, mais faudrait peut être qu'on se magne, si on veut pas être encore collé, le proviseur est un connard de première, il m'avait collé le jour ou je suis partis cherché papa au comico, fils de pute, tu crois peut être que ça m'éclate de me faire réveillé a 04h00 du mat par un flic qui me demande de venir récupéré mon père !

-Willy t'as finis, faut qu'on y aille.

Il se leva, pris son sac et sorti. Génial, début de mutisme ! Si papa est pas revenus d'ici se soir, c'est moi qui me casse, j'en ai ma claque de cette baraque de barge ! Je m'installais au volant en jetant un regard sur le rétro, pour voir Willy, il avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, voyant que je ne démarrais toujours pas, il me regarda, il avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'il avait pleuré, je le savais. Il baissa la tête. Je soufflais et démarrais. Putain de journée a l'horizon !

En début d'aprèm, j'avais reçut un appel de papa, il m'avait dis qu'il avait dormis chez une amie. Ouai, mon œil, il s'est envoyé en l'air avec sa « collègue » et accessoirement, son model ! J'en avais touché deux mots à Willy, qui parut soulagé. Moi, ça me dégoûtais qu'il touche quelqu'un d'autre que maman ! Ok, elle est partie, mais même !

-Hey, mon cœur t'es avec moi ou pas la ? J'avais zappé que j'étais en train de tiré Alli dans les vestiaires. Faut vraiment que je me concentre, merde, je suis en train de baiser !

Je recommençais nos déhanchements avec un rythme beaucoup plus soutenue, chaque coup de rein, symbolisait ma colère envers mon père, ma mère, la vie merdique que je menais, et je peux vous dire, qu'au vu des sons qui sortais de sa bouche, que j'en avais donner pas mal et quelques uns, plutôt violent. Après un changement de position, et quelques coup de reins supplémentaire elle jouie, juste avant moi.

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule pour reprendre son souffle devenus irrégulier, il faut dire que je n'y étais pas allé de main morte (sans jeu de mot). Je retirais ses jambes d'autour de ma taille, pour les posé au sol. Sans ses chaussures elle est vraiment petite, pas plus haut que mon abdomen. Elle releva sa tête, les cheveux partant dans tout les sens, on aurais dit une sorcière avec son mascara en dessous des yeux! Elle m'enlassa la taille, oh non, sa sent la seance calins! J'ai horreur de ça après sex, ça me dégoute! J'ai juste envie d'un truc, c'est une douche, pour enlevé l'odeur ecoeurante de son parfum cocco, qui me donne la nausé avec le mélange de nos deux odeurs corporelle combiné!

Je me dégageais de son etreinte, et rentrais dans les douches collectives du vestiaire. L'eau tiède me réveilla de ma transe et de mon état de colère encore avancé, où je m'étais immergé. Pourquoi Willy n'en voulait pas a papa d'avoir découché, et par la même occas, zapper maman? Ok, je ne suis pas un putain desentimentale, qui épand ses émotions a tout va, mais je sais pas j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahis, qu'il nous a menti, c'est con, hein?! Ouai, je suis vraiment pas un bon lecteur de sentiments.

Je me lavais avec le reste de pant de savon de marseille, puis me retournais dos au mur, pour me rincer. Alli étais acoster a la chambranle de la porte des douches et me regardait, visiblement pas très contente. Quoi? elle a eu son orgasme avant le mien comme convenu, pourquoi elle tire la tronche?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Chris? Me dit-elle, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

-Quoi me douché? Parce que tu m'as fais transpiré comme un porc. Et que l'odeur de transpi, c'est pas super sex.

-Non, c'est pas ça! Pourquoi tu te barres toujours dans la salle de bain, dans ta bagnole, dans la cuisine ou chez toi, quant on a fais l'amour? Pourquoi tu reste jamais avec moi?

Faire l'amour, ça c'est bien un truc de nana! Avec Alli, je n'ai jamais fais "l'amour"! D'ailleurs j'ai jamais fais l'amour tout cour, moi mes demoiselles, je baise ou m'envoye en l'air. Bon trouvé une reponse a ça vous! Sans vous faire incendier ou traité de tout les noms, ou pire, une semaine d'abstinence! La dernière fois, j'ai tenu a peine une semaine, et je demandais a quelques filles un petit soulagement buccale de temps en temps, sinon j'aurais fini barge!

-Je voulais...euh... juste prendre une douche bébé, c'est tout.

Oui c'est ça Masen, après décroche le sourire en coin qu'elle resiste pas. Et hop dans la poche...

-Chris me prend pas pour une conne! (Oups déja fait!) Soit un peu démonstratif, ou bien c'est juste du cul avec moi?

Oh merde! Putain pourquoi, elle prend la tête! Boucle la! Soit mignone, et contente toi de te faire baiser, on s'en fou du reste! Les calins c'est comme les préliminaires, ça sert a rien, a aprt faire perdre du temps! Quant t'as baiser, t'as envie que d'un truc, c'est prendre une douche et surtout qu'on te touche pas, tout les mecs vous le dirons, je suis pas un cas, on est tous pareil, non?

-Pas de reponse, ça veut tout dire, connard!

Et la, elle se casse. Et merde! Pourquoi j'ai pas sorti encore une connerie, pour qu'elle se calme! Bon va falloir trouvé un truc, parce que je 'ai aucune envie de privé Darlin de belle parties de jambes en l'air, quoique, je peu toujours allez en boite...ouai, au pire si elle me prend toujours la tête d'ici demain, je me casse en boite avec Willy et Jim, un peu de cul, résoud toujours les problèmes.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Papa qui se remet a travailler l'argile, a cause de sa pseudo collègue, il découche, Alli toujours aussi conne et chiante, qui signifie today=Boite. Par contre si Willy me fais le même coup de la dernière fois, je vais devoir joué au papa et ça c'est pas mon rôle et j'en ai aucune envie!

Jim qui commence a me tapper sur le système, et ça fais même pas encore une semaine, heureusement que demain ça ira mieux, pour nous deux.

14h00 en salle de theatre, la Weber aurait pu dire d'arrivé une demie heure en retard ça m'aurais évité de poiroté! C'est pas comme si elle s'envoyait sauvagement en l'air dans la salle des profs avec un prof de maths ou de chimie! Oui, je suis dans la salle de theatre pour passé cette fichue audition de merde! Heureusement que les Geeks du Club de Lecture étaient la pour que je me marre un peu. Ils "répetaient" des scenes d'après se que j'avais pu comprendre, et comment il y en a qui étaient tordant! Par exemple en numéro trois des plus bizarre; le mec en face au fond a ma droite, avait un miroir je crois, il faisait des vocalises, a croire qui va passé une audition pour X-Factor ou Pop-Star! T'en a un autre gauche au milieu dans l'espèce de couloir, qui parle a une chaise vide, en faisant des grands gestes, mais mon numéros un, des plus dijoncté c'est elle. Juste devant ma geule, qui me demande de lui donné la réplique de Roméo et Juliette, la scene du baiser...Beurk! Attendez je vous l'ai pas décris, ça vos le coup! Cheveux pas lavé je dirais...depuis au moins un bon mois, vu comment il dessine parfaitement a son crane rose, et ses petites pellicules apparantes a la racine, son monosourcil bien epais, et pour finir sa ligne de chemain de fer reliant Lille à Marseille! Mmh un vrai régale, on en mangerait! Si on fais la scene se serait un miracle que je lui vomise pas dessus ou carrement dans la bouche! A attendez il y a du changement, le mec qui parlais tout seul, est entrain de lessivé sa main gauche, en mode machine a lavé, apparement il était arrivé a la scene du baiser... vraiment barge! Ok, c'est pas que je me fais chier a regardé les attardés, et imberbes, mais elle pourrait jouir plus vite la Weber! Ah la voila, Alleluia! Enfin! attend c'est qui derrière elle?

....

PUUUTAIN!!!

Elles sont bandantes! Non, rectification, elles me font bandés maintenant a l'instant meme ou je vous parle, God!

-Je suis désolé pour mon retard, voici les nouvelles élèves qui nous viennent d'Italie. J'espères qu'elles s'intégrerons vite parmis nous...

Jim avait raison en se qui concerne les italiennes! Enfin les comparer a un gateau de chocolat moelleux était assez bizarre, même si je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment envie de gouter se chocolat, et de savourer chaque bouché, lecher l'assiette, et sucer mes doigts... bordel! Faut que j'arrete de trainé avec Jim!

A gauche de Weber une blonde juste parfaite, même Megan Fox lui arrive pas a la cheville! Et attendez je dis pas ça a la legère! Elle vient de descendre au deuxième position sur ma liste FABAC (Fille à baiser avant de creuvé), cette liste il y a que Jim qui la connaisse, elle est dans mon portefeuille caché entre deux capotes. Bref, je disais donc AH OUI Lolo Ferrari... Attendez c'est la première chose que j'ai vu, et oh! Je suis un mec, après j'ai descendus sur ses hanches.... puis sur ses jambes interminable, pour revenir a son ...regard bleu...Ok... a vous refroidir direct! Je crois que je viens de me faire chopper a la scanner, et apparement vu le regard de tuer a gage... elle apprécis pas trop... vous savez si ses yeux étaient des flingues, elle m'aurait déja déscendu! Je serais prés a jurer qu'au pieux, c'est le genre dominatrice un peu sado, flippant! Ca pourrait plaire a Jim, toujours près a découvrire des nouveaux truc, et accros au sensations forte, là il serait servit! Ouai Jim est sortis avec une fille une Russe-Polonaise, me souviens plus de son nom un truc comme Olga Irma, bref finissant par "a" , bref, elle était du genre...vraiment bizarre, dans le sens tordue du terme, il m'a raconté qu'une fois elle voulait qu'il la crame avec des clopes ou qu'il l'étrangle juste avant l'orgasme! Vraiment givrée la fille... Donc voila, je pense que Lolo va rentré dans le top un de la liste de Jim et écraser Olga!

-C'est pourquoi elles vont vous donner quelques conseils si vous en avez besoin Katherine et Helene, sont là. Bon installer vous les filles, nous allons commencez les auditions pour Juliette.

Je crois que j'écoutais même plus se qu'elle déblatérait, la brune s'appellait Helene. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je me suis planté! Elle merite largement la place numéro un dans ma liste. J'arrive même pas a la décrire tellement, elle est parfaite, je sais même pas par ou commencé! Et c'est pas mon genre de me censurer vous savez. Bon, on va faire de haut en bas, faut bien commencé par quelques part, non? Des cheveux long, bouclé, brun, avec la lumière du spot, on dirait qu'elle a des mèche rousse, c'est cheveux on l'air doux, soyeux, on a envie de passé ses doigt dedant, de les caresser, pour s'en assuré. Sa peau blanche de poupée, ses yeux d'un chocolat...qui me font perdre le fils de mes pensées, ses long cils, ses pomettes rose, qui lui donne vraiment l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine, son nez fin, ses lèvres....mmmh ses lèvres pulpeuses...oh non ne les mordilles pas je crois que je vais venir...oh si elle continue! Pense a autre chose, focalise autre chose! Bon je continue, son cou...mon Dieu son cou...., oh sa chemise est entrouverte (déglutition)..., je vais perdre pied, mon entrejambe est très douloureuse et le petit Darlin est bien réveillé! Ah!!! Non!! Elle vient de passé sa main droite dans son cou et elle....elle...descend dans son....Ah! Ferme les yeux! Je peux pas! Je l'ai même pas touché et je suis plus dure que jamais, ah c'est attroce, c'est vraiment douloureux! Dieu tue moi! Seul mes compatriotes masculins me comprenne en se moment! Et Darlin qui s'agite dans mon caleçon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un rottweiller en lesse! Tout doux, gentil, Darlin calme toi! Je suis pas comme ces imberbes du cour de littéraure, j'ai de l'expérience et peu me controlé, alors, je vais me controlé, je peux me controlé, je vais....essayé de me controler, je vais...fuck, j'y arraive pas!

-Bon messieur, c'est a vous. Vous reciter la scene du balcon. Première ranger en partant du fond.

Et fuck! Je suis installer au fond, pourquoi je me suis pas installer devant! Quel con, quel con! Pense a quelques chose de dégeux...oui, dégeux euh...une....chaise, une....table,une étagère...euh....le proviseur, ou la ça refroidis direct! Euh...le boutonneux de t'a l'heure, encore plus refroidis, la folle qui me demandait de repété, j'y suis presque! Allez encore un effort! Jim au pieux avec Cindy, en train de baiser...eurk, génial maintenant là, je vais gerbé! En tout cas ça calme! Bon c'est bon je peux me levé.

-Monsieur Masen! Nous n'avons pas toute l'après midi, alors venez ici! Acte II Scène II...page70 Masen, page 70!

Ok, surtout ne pas la regarder, focalise toi sur autre chose Chris, une autre personne. Euh...non pas la blonde, elle fait flippé, Weber? Muai trop risqué la jolie brune est à coté. Dans la salle, dans la salle....bon, ben je vais prendre cracra, tant pis! Je la regardais pendant que je recitais, je connaissais ce bouquin par coeur, préféré de maman, elle me le lisait avant que je m'endorme.

_-Elle parle._

_ Oh, parle encore, ange lumineux, car tu es_

_ Aussi resplendissante, au-dessus de moi dans la nuit,__  
_

_ Que l'aile d'un messager du Paradis__  
_

_ Quant il paraît au yeux blanc de surprise_

_ Des mortels, qui renversent la tête pour mieux le voir_

_ Enfourcher les nuages aux paresseuses dérives_

_ Et voguer, sur les eaux calmes du ciel. _

Je me demandais qui allais me donner la réplique et quant j'entendis sa voix, inconsciemment je tournais la tête, et voila, j'étais fini, perdu, dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle avait une voix douce calme, angélique, envoutante, avec un léger accent .

_-Ô Roméo, Roméo! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo!_

_ renie ton père et refuse ton nom,_

_ Ou, si tu ne veux pas, fais-moi simplement voeu d'amour_

_ Et je cesserais d'être une Capulet_

J'oubliais que nous étions entouré de geeks, que Weber était a coté, que Catwoman me fusillait du regard, que cracra gémissait, bref j'oubliais tout. Il y avait juste elle et moi. Heureusement que je connaissais le livre par coeur sinon j'aurais été incapable de répliqué, pour ça merci maman.

_-Ecouterai-je encore, ou vais-je parler?_

Ses yeux était encré dans les miens. Deux lave en fusions. Il y avait tant de chose a l'intérieur, des questions, du doute, de l'imprehension, et du désir. Je vis ses yeux descendre une fraction de seconde sur mes lèvres, pour revenir plongé dans mes yeux.

_-C'est ce nom seul qui est mon ennemi._

_ Tu es toi, tu n'es pas un Montaigu._

_ Oh, sois quelque autre nom. Qu'est-ce que Montaigu?_

_ Ni la main, ni le pied, ni le bras, ni la face,_

_ Ni rien d'autre en ton corps et son être d'homme._

_ Qu'y a t il dans un nom? Ce que l'on appelle une rose_

_ Avec Tout autre nom serait aussi suave,_

Son regard redescendit sur mes lèvres, et elle continua sa tirade ses yeux focalisé sur mes lèvre, j'en fis de même. Ses lèvres rose se mouvant, quant elles ne se mouvaient plus je repris ma tirade mes yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, je jettais un regard a ses yeux, qui restèrent figé sur les miennes.

_-Je veux te prendre au mot._

_ Nomme-moi seulement "amour", et que se soit_

_ Comme un autre baptême! Jamais plus_

_ Je serais Roméo._

-Et bien Masen, j'ignorais que vous lisiez autre chose que des magasine de football! Excelent. Vous pouvez partir, suivant!

Et voila comment La Coincé me fais scratché au sol, dure la chute! Bon je pris mon sac, arrivé a la porte je ne tenais plus, je me retournais, et elle en fit de même. Je lui souris, et sortait. Je suis sur que j'avais un sourir d'abrutis sur la geule! Mais je m'en foutais, je m'en foutais grave! Vous allez pas me croire, mais j'ai vraiment hate d'etre a la semaine prochaine, d'etre selectionné, et de retourner en cour de theatre pour lui donner la réplique! Fuck qu'est ce qui m'arrive, j'ai du choppé un truc, un virus, ou un truc comme ça, parce que je sais pas je me sens...léger, et j'ai chaud, genre fièvre. J'irais faire un tour a l'hosto à la fin des cours, pour que papa me file un truc.

* * *

** Alors c'est pourris?? Dite moi se que vous en pensez... c'est le petit bouton vert.**

**Et encore vraiment je suis méga désolé d'avoir mis autant de tant avant de posté! **


End file.
